Just the two of us
by Lanamon-Fan
Summary: My first story. Kouji and Takuya got lost in the forest while they were in a summer camp.Will the love appears?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my first store posted so sorry if I made some mistakes.

This is a Takouji story, male-male so If you don't like it better not to read it.

Just the two of us

By Lanamon-Fan

Today Im going to a one week camp .Junpei and Tomoki can't go because they are sick and is boy's camp so Izumi can't go either. But that's not the reason Im sad. I just found a feeling a months ago, a feeling so powerful of love to person in particular. I love Kouji.

Is weird but I miss him so much, I miss that fights we have, his cute ponytails, his lovely eyes….well I love with Kouji with all my heart .He lives in such a long place so I don't see him in 2 months.

Finally we arrive to the camp!

IT TOOK FORVER!

My camp house is 19 so I decided to go and put my things on the house.

When I enter I saw Koji! I can't believed, Im so happy!

-Hi Kouji! Is just a surprise to find you here!

-Yes, my parent thought is a good idea to go to a camp.

- (Im so happy to see you, I hope you are too) Im hungry, shall we go to dinner?

-Sure.

We ate a fried chicken for lunch with a salad and an apple pie.

We have to wake up early at 6:00 so Kouji and I decided to sleep early at 7.00.

-So Kouji, enjoyed the dinner?

-Yes, the pie was really sweet.

- (Not as much as you) Well let's go to sleep, we have a long trip tomorrow.

-You're right Takuya, good night.

-Yeah, have sweet dreams……..with calmaramon.

-Okay…….WHATTTTT!

-I was kidding Kouji, good night.

I watched Kouji sleeping a while, he looked so beautiful.

(Good night my cute Kouji)I said.

Continued………..

I hope you liked it.

Sorry if my grammar is bad, Im starting to learn English.

In the next chapter Kouji is going to be the one is going to talk.

A lot of stories are so good in this place, would be great if someone make a doujinshi with such good stories.

Please reply if I made some mistakes.

Lanamon-Fan


	2. Chapter 2:Lost

Thanks everyone for your reviews.

Im going to do my best in this second chapter.

Remember this is male-male story so if you don't like this stuff don't read it.

-Conversations.

( ) Thinking.

Chapter Two.

Lost.

I woke up at 6:00 am but I don't see Takuya anywhere. I wonder where he goes?

Then I open the door and I saw him, looking the sunset, he looks so beautiful I said to myself. I want to hug him right now!

Then he saw me.

-Hi Kouji!

-Hi! Takuya what are you doing here. (Kouji, stop smiling to Takuya)

-I just can't sleep any longer.

-Im ready to go to the trip, are you Kouji?

-Yes, PPIPIPIPIPIPI! It looks my cell phone is ringing, Ill be right back.

-Hello, who is it?

-Hi bro! How are you? Im sorry I couldn't go to the camp with you.

-Don't worries is okay, my roommate is Takuya.

-Really! You should be very happy Kouji!

-I am!

(Yes, Kouichi knows my for Takuya, as twins we are we share each other secrets, and couldn't be the exception)

-Are you going to tell Takuya about, you know what?

-No way!

-Kouji you must tell him, maybe he loves you too?

-I don't think so but Takuya has the right to know, when the moment is correct I tell him.

-Kouji the group is going to left us, hurry up!

-Hey bro I have to…..

-Shit! The batteries are finished.

After a while the trip started, Takuya and I begin to talk.

-Hey Kouji, Do you miss the Digital World?

-Of course (especially the time we spend together).

-How are Zoe and the others?

-They are okay.

-Well Im going to find that out soon.

-What do you mean?

-My dad got a new job so we are going to move next to your house.

-Really!

-Yes, Are you happy Takuya?

-Of course I am Kouji. (You don't how….) We are friends.

-Yeah.

We spend four hours talking about the digital world until……

-Hey where is everyone!

-It looks we missed them Takuya. What we are going to do now?

-Don't worry Kouji I have a plan. Let's climb the mountain over there.

-And then what?

-Well, at least we can see all the forest and think about a way to return to the camp.

-I agree. Let's go.

-Okay…….The last one who touches the tree is a loser!

-Takuya Im going to win, Im faster than you!

Then we were running to catch the tree, as I supposed I was wining until I forgot to evade the rock in front of me.

-KOUJI!

-Are you okay? Your leg is bleeding.

-Of course Im not! Awwww!

(Why Takuya was so worried about me? His face was filled with anguish, maybe he loves me? No, that can be true, he's worried because Im his friend all)

-Kouji we better find a place for you to rest let me carry you to that tree.

-No Takuya I can walk by……..

In a second Takuya was carry me to that tree, my face started to blush for being in Takuya arms, so soft so gentle…..

Finally we arrive to the tree.

-Kouji Im so sorry, is my entire fault for start that stupid race.

-No, Is not your fault Takuya, is mine for not evade that rock.

Then Takuya put a bandage form his pocket.

Now you should rest Kouji. Ill be right back with food.

Oh Takuya, don't worry, I have some snacks in my backpack.

Then we ate a huge pack of potato chips. It was 7:00 so we decided to sleep over the tree.

The night looked with a beautiful deep blue and some shining stars in it. Takuya was already sleep, exhausted for what happened. I Take advantage of the opportunity and touched Takuya hair, It feels so sweet; I can be like this forever. Takuya you have the right to know my love, Im going to tell you, I promise……….

Continued…..

Im a little tired to write.

I hope you liked.

Next chapter is going to be more romantic. I hope I have the right ideas for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry to update just now, I lost the last chapter so I have to start a new one

Remember this is boys love, so don't like, doesn't read it...

Just the two of us

Chapter Three: The love flourishes

(Is 7:00, Kouji is still asleep, so lets me some breakfast to Kouji!)

Let's see, what Kouji has in his backpack.

´´´´Takuya what are you doing? ´´´

´´´´Oh, hi Kouji I was looking for breakfast in your backpack´´´

´´´´And you found nothing´´´´

´´Well yeah´´´´

´´´´Lets walk a little, maybe we found something.

´´´Okay´´´´

It was a sunny day but strangely full of moons, as Kouji and I started to walk we saw a small house and then we go inside. Then we a found a refrigerator full of food.

´´´´I cant believed food! ´´´

´´´Well Takuya, what are we waiting for? Let's eat! '''

Kouji ate a sandwich, I prefer cereal but because I was so hungry, I can't wait for a make a sandwich. Kouji wake up really happy, I wonder why, if he suspects something? I was so kindly yesterday, maybe he suspects I love him and he is happy?

No, he's just happy enjoying time in the forest.

´´´´´Hey Takuya, look! ´´´´

´´´´ What is it? ''''

´´´´ ´There's a sauna over there.´´´´

´´´´´Did you bring towels Takuya? ´´´

´´´´Yes, why? ´´´´

´´´´Lets take a bath in the sauna, to relax and thing how we can return to the camp. ´´´´´

´´´´ Okay! (Takuya don't sound that happy about the idea in front of Kouji) But first I'm going to clean the mess I did preparing the cereal.

I didn't make a mess but I don't want to see Kouji undressing, well yes I want but not this way, so I wait 5 minutes , I take off my clothes and I put a towel and I put on my towel.

Then I saw Kouji, he was relaxing in the warm water, he looked so adorable, his hair touching the water, the night was full of stars, the forest so quiet, is the perfect moment to tell Kouji the truth.

Takuya, What are you doing?

I get frozen for just a minute, I'm touching Kouji face, no I ruined the moment, now Kouji must be mad liked? How stupid I am!

I take my backpack and started to run, run so fast, I run to the forest, I lost the towel while I was running, I keep running, running, running and crying, crying………

Then I stopped, I'm really tired, I put my clothes on and I sat in front of I lake.

I felt so miserable; I lost my opportunity to tell Kouji my feelings, I'm lost in this damn forest, I am so miserable!

Hours passed, I was still crying, feeling sadness and anger and the same time.

Then I saw Kouji (Dressed) looking me, he looked tired but happy at the same time, so all this hours he was looking for me?

´´´´Takuya I… finally found you.´´´´

´´´´So, you were worried about me? ´´´

´´´´ Of course I was, silly´´´´

Then he grabbed my hand and…

´´´´Takuya there's something I want to tell you, I...I…I LOVE YOU…

(I couldn't believe so Kouji loves me?)

´´´´Kouji, I...´´

Then I felt Kouji mouth in mine, kissing me with passion, he take off my hat my touch my hair so I do the same.

´´´´Kouji, I love you too´´´´

´´´´ Oh, Takuya´´´´

And we started to kiss again, touching each other tongues, hugging each other bodies in the night of a full moon, in front of the crystalline lake.

´´´Takuya, you don't now how much I want this´´

´´´ Don't worry Kouji, I felt the same way.´´

´´´I don't want to this night ends.´´´

´´´Then lets take advantage of this moment, the best we can.´´´´

Then we kissed again, with just so passion and love, forgetting everything just enjoying our time by ourselves.

Kouji I always be here for you, always…….

Well I hope you liked it.

Please review, to give me some ideas for continue the story.

Lanamon-Fan


End file.
